Typically, a web browser needs to receive and process various resources to render a webpage. Due to the large amount of content received, the startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be significant, especially in higher latency networks, such as cellular networks. As webpages are becoming more complex, the amount of web program code to be processed has been increasing. Because program code of a webpage can modify the HTML of a webpage, often the web browser is unable to perform other processing until the program has been completely received and processed. Additionally, often over generalized program code included/referenced/utilized by a webpage is not utilized in the context that it is deployed. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering, receiving and processing program code is desirable.